


Break Up

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly just brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up

They'd separated more than once. After all, they been together for most of their lives, practically in each others pockets. It made sense that they would piss each other off and walk away steaming.

One would get mad and go to a bar, get hammered, and be tucked into bed by the other. Or one would get mad, grab their bags, and be left on the side of the road, shouting curses and flipping the bird. You can only take being stuck with someone for so long, y'know?

The best part about their break ups was that no matter what, if one need help, the other would still come running.


End file.
